


Stars & Brews

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [11]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Isabel needs information. The best place to find it? Time for a trip to the School Store where the owner is always trying to swindle you out of your hard-earned stars.





	Stars & Brews

**Author's Note:**

> This got gay very fast.

Elbow resting on the freshly wiped down bar, Lisa propped her head up. Her half lidded eyes stared down her newest patron as they pushed open the cafe doors to her saloon-esque establishment. Her signature cat-like grin pulled lips tight, showing her sparkling white teeth. “What can I do you for?” she asked, hand itching to snatch the golden Starchmen stars.

Tall, dark, and beautiful Isabel strolled passed the gambling, the drinking of high sugared drinks, and rowdy merriment in the back corner. Someone told a cheesy joke. Arriving at the counter, Isabel slid into one of the bar stools, reached in her pocket and pulled out two stars. “Information.”

Lisa’s hand moved with surprising speed to snatch the stars. Isabel was faster. Lisa blinked. Her wrist being held by the jock superstar. No stars in sight. She cleared her throat, retrieved her hand, grabbed an empty glass, and proceeded to wipe it down. Lisa fogged up the glass, her eyes refusing to look Isabel in the eye. “What kind of information you looking for?”

Isabel sat, her nail tapped the bar as she decided.

 _Are you the older twin?_  
You wanna go out for pizza sometime?  
What do you know about Mr. Garcia?  **< –**

 The stars rubbed against each other. “What do you know about Mr. Garcia, our science teacher?”

Lisa hummed as she raised her glass high into the dim lights. “Spying on teachers, huh? Did your club adviser send you?”

“No comment.” Isabel said, her face remaining neutral.

Lisa smirked. She gently placed the glass behind the counter and pulled out a thick, black notebook. Shiny silver quarter moon stickers and stars littered the cover. She licked her index finger and moved down the color coded tabs. Picking the green one, she flipped the notebook open. She hummed again. “One star for basic, two for basic plus some, four stars for two juicy secrets.”

Isabel slid two stars across the counter. Lisa immediately snapped them up. Isabel pulled out two more stars. “Half payment until you give me the information.”

Lisa’s eyebrow twitched. Oh, she liked this one. “That’s not how we run around here.”

Isabel leaned forward. “I’ll even buy a drink.”

She clicked her tongue. “Well,” Lisa turned, pulled out a piece of purple paper from a hidden stack and quickly scribbled on it. She slapped her notebook closed, folded the paper, and like magic, turned around with a silver glitter covered lavender envelope. The notebook had since disappeared. Lisa held out her hand. “Stars.”

Isabel held them up. They were immediately replaced with the envelope. She tapped the envelope with her chin. “So, what’s the cheapest drink you’d recommend?”

Lisa leaned on the bar again, in the same position Isabel saw her as she walked in. “A tall glass of water.” She winked.

Isabel rolled her eyes, and noticed Violet, who was sitting a couple seats away, taking a large gulp of something neon green. “Hey, Violet.”

Violet leaned forward on the bar, placing her empty glass on the wood, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Hm?”

“What’s the cheapest drink you’d recommend?”

Lisa kept her smile plastered on her face as she looked between her best friend/patron, and Isabel. Violet slid her glass in Lisa’s direction. With practice ease, she caught it and pulled out a shot glass along with a large pitcher of bright pink liquid. Violet glanced over at Isabel. “Eraser.”

Isabel looked to Lisa. "I'll have what she's having."

Lisa shrugged. She poured two glasses and snapped up their respective stars. Violet and Isabel raised their glasses to each other and took a swig. Violet slapped her empty glass down first. Isabel followed suit. 

Isabel licked her lips. The bubbled and sugar filled drink coated her mouth. Her top lip still had some residue.

Violet licked her own lips. “Any Special Brew left?”

Lisa’s signature grin returned. Something dark, sinister seemed to pass behind her eyes. “You may need more stars for that Vi.”

Violet started shaking. “H-how many?”

Lisa glanced at Isabel then to Violet. “As much as I’m usually opposed to this, I’ll allow a shared drink this one time.”

Violet’s eyes widened. Her head turned to Isabel. Her long braid, whipping the air behind her. “Please,” she whispered.

Isabel felt the stars in her pocket burning.  _It’s okay_. She reminded herself. Her bro’s got sticky fingers and makes poor bet decisions. She squared her shoulders and stared into Lisa’s half-lidded blue eyes. “How much?”

Lisa’s wide grin grew bigger. “Quite a sum, but since you’re willing to help this poor girl out…. Five. Stars.”

Isabel gripped the bar for a moment. Violet’s gaze didn’t waver. Isabel swallowed. “May I ask: Why is this ‘brew’ so special?”

Lisa spun on her toes. The clear pitcher she had in her hand magically vanished as a steel coffee pot appeared in her hand. “I’m glad you asked.”

Lisa flourished up a bright green and black mug with the words “Got Ghosts?” written in cursive writing on the side. She poured the hot brew into the mug, tossed a generic ghost shaped marshmallow on the top, pulled out whipped cream, gummi bats, and purple food glitter. Isabel and Violet stared at the Special Brew then at each other.

“I’ve got two left.” Violet admitted, her hand moved stray hair away from her eyes.

Isabel looked back at the drink. She sighed and slapped down three more stars. Violet’s eyes lit up. She immediately added two more to the pile. Lisa swiped the stars away and flipped two purple and white striped straws from her apron, twirled them in her fingers before sticking them through the whipped cream. “Enjoy you two~” She winked and walked to another part of the bar. A new customer had arrived.

Violet’s mouth watered, but she restrained herself. “G-go ahead.”

“Huh?”

Violet nodded to the drink. “You paid more than half. You should get the first sip.”

Isabel glanced between the drink and Violet again. ‘Make this quick.’ Her eyes seem to say. Isabel leaned over, picked the straw closest to her and took a sip. Hot. Her eyes watered and her hand went to her mouth. Violet pulled the drink a little closer and took her sip.

After her mouth seemed cool enough, Isabel and Violet took turns sharing their hot cocoa special. Lisa returned a couple times, chatting them up, while wiping her glasses. The whipped cream and gummi bats had been devoured and the cocoa was mostly gone. Then the first bell rang.

The girls looked at each other in panic. Lisa, however, calmly pulled her backpack out from behind the counter. Her clothes changed into a large sweater and jeans. She grinned at them. “Well…are you finishing that or…?”

Violet grabbed the mug and took a swig she placed it down, nodded to Isabel as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and bolted. Isabel glanced in the mug, there was still some left. She took a swig and slid it over to Lisa. It vanished. Lisa winked at Isabel. “Better hurry.” She said, now beside her.

Isabel blinked. “How’d-Never mind.” Most of the patrons had already cleared out. Isabel pushed passed them, sprinting down the hall to her locker.

Lisa stood in the middle of the empty tables and chairs. She grinned as the lights flickered off. “See you in class.” She called out, to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> And Violet is very much the desperate gay istg.  
> lisabel with the prompt “are you finishing that or…?” and by adding Violet WELP ACCIDENTAL LOVE TRIANGLE OH WELL
> 
>  
> 
> i will add f/f to this fandom dang it


End file.
